


Mr. Moving On

by SieberSounds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marichat, and SIN, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SieberSounds/pseuds/SieberSounds
Summary: Chat asks Marinette if it's possible to like two people at once. All of a sudden, he's kissing her?!You can listen to me read it here: https://youtu.be/Ks1BOAKMpJMI'll be writing and posting a piece of flash fiction every day this month. Feel free to send me prompts @ Ladybug-problems.tumblr.com





	

[You can listen to me read it here](https://youtu.be/Ks1BOAKMpJM).

“Chat? What are you doing out here?” Marinette asked, wrapping herself in a robe to talk to her partner. **  
**

“Have you ever had one-sided feelings for someone?”

She felt a stab in her heart as she realized she was the cause of his emotional constipation. “Yeah, I have,” she sighed.

“Do you think it’s possible to like two people at the same time?” he asked, staring out into the city.

“I… don’t know. Why? Is there another girl you fancy, other than Ladybug?”

“I don’t know if I would call it that,” He sighed, “I guess… It’s time to move on. Why should I continue to invest in feelings that, at the end of the day, hurt me? Especially when there’s someone else who jokes with me and has always been there?”

“...I see where you’re coming from,” she sighed, a strange feeling growing in her chest. Wasn’t she supposed to be relieved that Chat was moving on? That he wouldn’t get distracted by her alter-ego whenever trouble arises?

“Do you have anyone you’re interested in, Princess?”

“Me? Oh, uh…” Her cheeks turned pink as she thought of Adrien. _Perfect_ Adrien. “Yeah.”

“Who?”

She looked up into his gaze and felt her cheeks grow even hotter. “He’s… about my age. Blonde. Makes me laugh.”

“Who?” He leaned in closer.

“Chat, stop that,” Marinette said, glancing away in embarrassment.

“Stop what?”

“That… _thing_ you’re doing right now. Stop that.”

“Are you not used to seeing me serious?”

“Sure. That’s it. Totally. You got me there.”

“Marinette.”

She looked up and realized that his face was just barely hovering above hers. “Yes, Chat?”sShe whispered. Her eyes widened as he pulled her in, slamming her body against his. In an instant his lips were on hers, smashing both their relationship and Marinette’s thought process apart. Warmth spread from her lips to her cheekbones as her body told her that she needed to breathe. She lifted her hands to his chest to push him away, but he took his own hands and interlaced his fingers through hers.

A moment later he broke away from her, letting go of one of her hands to cup her face. His eyes pierced through her soul and she found herself unable break his gaze. “Pay attention to me, Princess,” he whispered, untangling his remaining hand from hers and jumping onto the balcony. Before Marinette could regain hold of her thoughts to form a sentence, her Chanton disappeared into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> You can listen to me read it here: https://youtu.be/Ks1BOAKMpJM  
> (I've actually got quite a bit of miraculous fanfiction on my YT channel now, you can listen to it on your way to class now!)
> 
> I'll be writing and posting a piece of flash fiction every day this month. Feel free to send me prompts @ Ladybug-problems.tumblr.com


End file.
